Bloodstained Kisses
by Love Your Kiwi
Summary: This was just what Justin Taylor needed not the sweet delicate kiss of his boyfriend, but the fiery passion that consumed his body thanks to one Brian Kinney. [lime.BrianJustin]


**Warning. **Boy love. Don't like it, don't read it.

**Disclaimer.** All rights reserved to Showtime.

**.x.**

Lying next to Ethan had never felt so awkward. The dark-haired young man was fast asleep; sweat already dried on his skin from their earlier lovemaking. Justin's white teeth were illuminated in the faint candlelight as they sunk into his full lower lip. To say that he was at loose ends had to be the understatement of the year.

He was completely on the fence, something he almost never did especially since he met one Brian Kinney. The blond was torn between running back to Brian's loft or staying in this ragtag apartment with an even scruffier violinist who kept them fed on tip money alone. Worst part of it all was that he couldn't even stop these thoughts from crossing his mind; sometimes up to ten times a day, Brian would invade his mind with all his memories in tow.

The cold looks, the bitter words that Brian would toss in Justin's directions whenever their paths crossed, it couldn't hide the fact that the brunet was aching just as badly for the artist to return to his bed. He didn't need to hear it from Debbie or even traded in abusive banter with Michael. A degree in rocket science wasn't necessary; he knew it hurt, he felt it himself.

With a sigh, Justin pushed himself up into a sitting position, swinging his legs over the side of the dirty mattress. His hands cradled his head, fingertips twining in his blond locks, wondering when life had gotten this complicated. Roughly he shoved his weight up, staggering for but a moment before catching his balance, walking towards the kitchen in his naked glory. A faint tan graced his skin as he paced the stained shag carpeting.

On one hand, Ethan treated the art student like a prince. He succumbed to his every wish, his every desire, showered him with gifts and played him the sweetest songs with his violin. But then again, he wasn't Brian Kinney. The advertising kingpin had kisses that threatened to drag his lover into a world where no one else could ever find them, where the real world failed to matter.

Leaning with his back against the kitchen counter than yearned for a healthy dose of bleach, the blond looked out the window with longing. Ethan really was great, it's not like he could deny it. But there was definitely something missing in their relationship, and Justin knew exactly what it was.

Not giving it another thought, he shifted his weight, walking back towards the bed. Swiftly, he bent down, riffled through the wrinkled clothing and minutes later, he triumphantly held up the plaid boxers he had been wearing before the sex. Tugging them on, he fished for a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that had seen better days.

Forgoing a coat entirely, Justin slid into his shoes and headed for the door. Before exiting the shabby apartment completely, he cast a brief look over his shoulder where Ethan lay still in a peaceful slumber. The candles had guttered themselves out, the melted wax devouring the flame with ease. Blue eyes took in the sight, let it swirl around his mind, and then let it fade into nothingness. With that, he stepped into the dim hallway.

**.x.**

By the time he reached the steel door of Brian's loft apartment, he was soaked to the bone. Not even two steps away from Ethan's doorstep, the skies had opened up, sheets of rain that weren't too unnatural for winter in Pittsburgh beating down on the blond who was beginning to regret not grabbing a jacket.

Water beaded on his eyelashes, blurring his vision as he stared at the door. Part of him was screaming that he shouldn't be here, that he should have stayed in bed with Ethan. His heart was pounding as he reached for the handle, his fingers trembling with fear or something close to it. Sliding the door open just an inch, pausing to see if there was anything he would be interrupting.

But for once, the loft was quiet with only the buzz of blue florescence mingling with the steady breathing of Brian Kinney. The oxygen in Justin's own lungs caught for a moment, before he pushed harder on the door, the wheels creaking as they slid further along the ancient groove. Stepping in on silent feet, he toed off his shoes, nudging them over to where Brian's rugged sneakers lay. As carefully as he could, he closed the door, wincing when the door jerked and ended with a slam.

Luckily, the brunet remained perfectly still except for the rise and fall of his chest with his breathing. Justin stalked across the main room, his bare feet making soft smacking sounds on the wooden floor. Up the three stairs to the raised platform and the blond faltered, unsure of himself. At that moment, Brian rolled over in his sleep, a quiet groan escaping his parted lips, along with a single word.

"Sunshine."

Justin froze, his heart stopping. Did Brian know that he was here? Had he been awake since the door had slammed? Time ticked by, yet there was no further sign of movement, nothing that told the artist that he had been heard by his ex-lover. He breathed a sigh of relief, letting his eyes drink in the sight that Brian's tossing and turning had revealed to those greedy blue orbs.

Beautiful tan skin without a flaw in sight stretched over taunt muscles, his half-hard cock yearning to press against his prominent hipbone. Messy brunet strands stood up haphazardly, a faint sheen of sweat adorning his chiseled features. His hand moved towards the definite V his hips formed, fingertips brushing against his length teasing. Justin could only guess what his dreams were made of as an uncharacteristic wanton moan reached the blond's ears.

A blush coated Justin's cheeks as he watched those expert fingers curl around his hardening member, squeezing teasingly to make Brian's hips arch in pleasure. He only watched for a few minutes more, feeling a fire starting to burn in his own belly. Licking lips he didn't even realize were desert dry, the artist began to shrug out of his t-shirt that was clinging seductively to his lean torso. The wet denim was determined to stay on, so it took some very klutzy bouncing around on one foot to remove the offending jeans from his legs. With less trouble, the plaid boxers followed, leaving him blissfully unclothed for the second time that night.

He stood there watching as the blue light highlighted the gleaming drops on the very tip of the brunet's cock. Justin couldn't tell you what compelled him to finally cross the distance between himself and the navy-encased bed. With care, he knelt on the bed over Brian's body that was trembling with excitement.

In a whisper, "Brian."

The body beneath him jerked, the hand stilling in its movement as it was coated with his essence, hazel eyes opening impossibly wide. A gasp ripped its way from his throat, ending in a choke as he recognized the form that was leaning over him.

"Justin!"

It wasn't a question, but an exclamation of mixed surprise and shock. They had seen each other a few days before at Debbie's, both there for a cup of black coffee to wake them up, the blond for college, and the brunet for working at Kinetic. A casual greeting was exchanged between the pair, but nothing more. And now here Justin was, in his bedroom, just as naked as he was.

One kiss, that's all he honestly needed. Just one single kiss and he could survive until the desire overwhelmed him again. The teen bent down, brushing his pink lips against Brian's own parted ones. He knew he should push Justin off of him, demand an explanation in a harsh tone and send the boy home; after all, that would be the responsible thing to do. But with his own seed coating his hand, all reason ran for the hills that were hundreds of miles from the loft.

That very same hand reached up and caressed Justin's baby smooth cheek. Searching fingertips quested further back, tightening in blond strands with a ferocity fueled by lust. Lips crashed hungrily, teeth clashing and drawing blood. All thoughts of Ethan were banished from Justin's mind as Brian pulled the artist's body flush against his own, grinding hips in an almost violent manner.

This was just what Justin Taylor needed; not the sweet delicate kiss of his boyfriend, but the fiery passion that consumed his body thanks to one Brian Kinney.


End file.
